


Potions

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Aphrodisiacs, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Potions, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Gene is a wizard. Or to be more accurate, he's a maker of potions. Babe is his boyfriend, who has a spectacular talent of accidentally drinking his potions.





	Potions

“I swear, you are just dating me for my potions.” Gene rolls his eyes, motioning for Babe to sit down on the sofa. Babe flops down, covering all the seats with his body. 

“I don’t even know if you have anything for sickness, I just figured it was worth asking.” Babe whines, feeling his stomach rumble again and bile rises in his throat. Babe springs up and holds his stomach in his hands, wishing he could just get this feeling to stop.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Gene says, kneeling down on the floor next to his sofa, placing a comforting hand on his back. Gene presses a kiss to the side of his head, trying to calm him down. He gets Babe to lay back down, a layer of sweat now forming over his body despite his shivers.

“I’m going to get some blankets and pillows, you stay right here.” Gene warns. Babe nods, closing his eyes. He’s not sure he could move even if he wanted to.

Gene comes back with an armful of fluff. He props Babe’s head up with the softest pillow he owns, and then covers him with a furry blanket.

“Thanks, Doc.” Babe says, mustering up a smile. Gene chuckles at the nickname, running a hand through his hair before getting up and going to his kitchen. Well, kitchen and workspace. He was blessed to work from home, but his small apartment didn’t have an office, so he was forced to work in the kitchen.

He opens his cupboard of common potions, one's that he always kept a good amount of. Gene was a wizard. In exact terms, he was a maker of potions. It started as a side job, but quickly became full time as the acceptance of the use of potions increased. He mostly did healing potions, but he did dabble in other areas. Gene grabs one of the bottles from the top shelf. 

It's red like tomato soup, and even tastes like it. He grabs out a bowl and measures out the perfect amount, hearing Babe complain from the other room.

“One sec!” Gene yells, sticking the bowl in the microwave and warming it up a little. Gene also grabs a water bottle and brings them back in to Babe. 

“Can you sit up?” Gene says, kneeling down on the floor beside him again.

Babe nods, forcing himself to sit up. He feels horrible and can’t wait for the potion. This was the second time he had tried one of Gene’s potions. The first time was when Babe had the worst sinus headache of his life, and Gene was able to relieve it completely with one sip of a potion.

“Okay, at least three spoonfuls. It taste just like tomato soup, so don’t be scared.” Gene says, bringing the spoon up to his mouth. Babe wants to whine about being spoon fed, but he is in no position to complain. 

Babe can feel the potion run down his throat and into his stomach. It's definitely different from the last one, which he felt travel upward and through his sinuses. He was always so amazed by what Gene did.

Gene manages to feed him four more spoonfuls before Babe says he can’t eat any more.

“Okay, just sit back.” Gene says, “It should start working in just a few minutes.”

Gene certainly wasn’t lying, in less than two minutes, Babe felt as good as normal. He sits up with an astonished smile on his face. Gene can’t help but laugh at him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I feel good!” Babe says, chuckling and looking down at himself like he was transformed into a whole different body.

“I’m glad.” Gene nods, “You can sit up now, but you should still take it easy. The potion has made you feel better, but there’s still the bacteria of whatever made you sick in your body, and it takes a while to get rid of it completely.”

Babe nods, sitting up and letting Gene join him on the couch next to him. Gene flips on the television, navigating the channel to a calming nature documentary. Babe rests his head against Gene’s shoulder, feeling his eyes start to droop. 

“Is it safe to sleep?” Babe whispers.

“You’re good.” Gene nods, wrapping an arm around Babe’s shoulders. 

Babe smiles, feeling Gene’s warmth spread over his body.

\--

“I love you, my magical boyfriend.” Babe says, slurring his words slightly. Gene laughs at him, but stops him from taking another sip of his alcohol and sets it back down onto the bar.

“It’s a Thursday night, I can’t let you get drunk.” Gene says when Babe begins pouting.

“Think it's a bit to late for that.” Babe chuckles, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. “I don’t have work tomorrow, I can get drunk!”

“Yeah, but I have work tomorrow.” Gene says.

“I’m not gonna make you take care of me just because I have a hangover.” Babe shrugs.

“Oh, that’s a lie. Besides, I’d want to take care of you anyways. I could whip up a potion for a hangover in less than five minutes.”

“Ooh, wow. That’s like… so useful.” Babe says, feeling himself start to sway on his barstool.

“I’m going to go hail a cab, you’re going to stay sitting down.” Gene says, cautious about leaving him alone, but the bar was practically empty and he knew the bartender pretty well. He had given him a potion once for a beer additive. They ended up deciding that it was a bit too strong and decided not to serve it, but Gene knew that the bartender had sneaked a couple bottles for himself to keep.

“I’ll watch your briefcase.” Babe says, holding it tight to his chest. 

Gene nods, going out onto the street to get a taxi. Most didn’t come to this side of town, especially on a weekday. 

Babe sets the briefcase on the bar counter. He knew that Gene had been visiting clients today, and his curiosity got the best of him. He opens the briefcase. It was set up to hold bottles of potions, but curiously there was a flask in one of the pockets. He knew that work got stressful for Gene, but he never expected him to take drinks around with him.

Babe takes it out and uncaps it, smelling it to try and tell what kind of alcohol was in it. It smelled like whiskey, so Babe brings it to his lips and tips his head back, drinking just enough for Gene to probably not notice it was missing. 

Babe can see out of the window that Gene has hailed a taxi. He puts the flask back in the briefcase and closes it, heading out the door to meet Gene, stumbling and almost tripping as he gets into the backseat.

Gene gives directions to his apartment to the cabbie, holding Babe’s hand for the short drive. Gene thanks the driver, handing cash over and then helping Babe out of the car.

“Why do you have to live on the third floor in a building with no elevator?” Babe whines, practically crawling up the steps.

“Think about it, once you get up there, we can go right to sleep.” Gene says.

And that’s exactly what they do, undressing and flopping into bed together. Gene sets an alarm for 9 am, knowing that his first client was scheduled for 11 am, and it would take a while to get Babe up. 

Gene feels like he’s only been asleep for a couple minutes when his alarm is waking him up again. He keeps his eyes closed and reaches over to snooze the alarm, wrapping his arm around Babe’s waist and pulling him in close.

Gene feels Babe’s hair against his face, snuggling into his side. Gene rests for a few minutes before sitting up straight in bed, looking down at Babe in shock. He didn’t think anything of the hair touching him at first, before realizing it was touching all over his body, even down to his feet.

“Babe, wake up!” Gene yells, shaking his shoulder.

Babe rolls over in bed, shushing Gene.

“Edward Heffron, wake up right this second.” Gene commands.

Babe sits up in bed, frowning at Gene for being loud when he knows that he has a hangover. He rubs his eyes and then runs his hand through his hair. He runs his hand through his hair again before his eyes snap open wide, mouth dropping.

“Gene, what the fuck!” Babe yells, looking at the bed that was covered in hair, hair coming from his own head. It was slightly wavy and bring orange.

“How the fuck is your hair… six feet long?” Gene asks, gathering some up in his hand. He was stunned by the sudden growth, obviously it was influenced by magic somehow.

“Did you drink or eat anything weird at the bar last night? When I was in the bathroom or something?” Gene questions.

“No! You saw everything that I had…” Babe bites his lips, struggling to remember what his drunken self had did. 

“Shit.” Babe whines, dropping his head into his hands.

“What?” Gene questions.

“Your flask! I drank out of the flask in your briefcase.”

Gene sits in stunned silence in a few moments, before letting out a laugh. Babe looks up, shocked that he wasn’t angry at him.

“You are…” Gene shakes his head, laughing again. “I love you.” He leans forward and presses his lips against Babe’s, kissing him gently.

“As much as I wanna kiss you, how the fuck do we fix this? And why did you have a flask full of a potion in your bag?” 

“It’s pretty obvious how we fix it.” Gene says, getting up and opening his drawer, grabbing out a pair of scissors. Babe grimaces, standing up from the bed, trying to hold the hair in his arms as they both walk into the kitchen. Gene has actually cut Babe’s hair many times, both too cheap to go to a barber to get it done.

“I ran out of bottles for potions and put a hair growth one in the flask. You’re supposed to only have a couple drops, hence why your hair grew so long because you drank more than that.” Gene explains, putting out a chair for Babe to sit on.

“I’m sorry for getting into your stuff.” Babe whispers as Gene starts cutting his hair, snipping off feet at a time.

“It’s fine. You just have to be cautious. We are lucky it was only hair growth. It could have been something way worse in there.” 

\--

Babe wakes up suspiciously early. The sun is peeking through the curtains, illuminating Gene’s peaceful face. Babe smiles down at him, wanting to kiss him, but he knows that would wake him up. Instead, he slides out of bed and goes into the kitchen.

He grabs two pieces of bread and sticks them in the toaster. He would make breakfast for Gene too, but he didn’t know what time he would be up. He gets a glass of juice for himself and then the toast pops. He grabs the jam that was sitting out on the counter, spreading it over the surface of the bread and taking a bite. He quickly eats the toast, barely even stopping to breath. 

Babe looks down at the jar of jam in his hand. The flavor is familiar, yet at the same time he can’t place it as a certain fruit. He reads the label, scrawled on in Gene’s messy handwriting. “Aphrodisiac.” Babe reads out loud. 

He sets the jar down, running back into the bedroom. “Gene, Gene!” He yells.

Gene is up in seconds, standing next to Babe, hands on his shoulders. “What is it?”

“I got up and was hungry, I went to make toast, and there was jam on the counter and… and…” Babe says quickly, feeling his heart racing.

“Oh my god.” Gene laughs, glancing down at Babe’s pajama bottoms.

“Do not laugh and help me!” Babe groans, pressing himself into Gene’s body in desperation.

“Okay! Okay!” Gene says, pushing him back onto the bed. “I’ll help you.”

Around two hours and many orgasms from Babe later, the aphrodisiac has finally worn off. They lay in bed exhausted. 

“That was… surprisingly amazing.” Gene breathes out. He’s never used an aphrodisiac in bed before, and it definitely won’t become a regular thing. 

Gene is about to get out of bed, when Babe pulls him down into a hug.

“Listen, if you need anymore, it's going to have to wait.” He chuckles.

“I think I’m good for now… I’m sorry about the jam.” Babe says, kissing his shoulder.

“It’s on me too, I shouldn’t have just left it sitting out on the counter.” Gene says, turning his head to press their lips together.

\--

“Hey, I put a potion in the fridge, so don’t accidentally drink it!” Gene yells, turning the shower on. 

“It’s been three months since I last accidentally ate that jam, you’re always gonna hold it over my head, aren’t you?” Babe questions.

“If it was an isolated incident, I might let it go, but you also drank that hair growth.” Gene reminds him.

Babe rolls his eyes, going to the living room and sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on to a random show. He didn’t care what was on as he snuggles into the couch, pulling the throw blanket over him and closing his eyes.

As much as he loved sleeping in Gene’s bed, every time he sat down on the couch, he was out within minutes. He was only asleep for an hour or two before Gene is shaking him awake.

“Dinner time.” Gene smiles. Babe sits up, rubbing his eyes before heading to the dining room table.

“Aye!” Gene shouts, balancing plates and bowls between his arms. “Be a dear and go get us drinks?”

Babe shuffles his way into the kitchen, groggily grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and pouring it into two glasses before returning it to its place.

“Here ya go.” Babe says, returning to the dining room and setting Gene’s glass down on the table in front of him.

They sit down and begin eating, talking about each others days. Babe mentioned that he had about a week of vacation days coming up.

“We should move in together.” Gene blurts out, not even realizing that he had said the words until they were out of his mouth. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t already.” Babe says, “We’ve been together for almost a year.”

“We should go on vacation together, too. During your break. We can get away from the city for a bit. Go to the beach, or the mountains, anywhere.”

“I don’t know if I have the money for that…” Babe says, taking another bite of his pasta. “As much as I would like to go, I just can’t afford it.”

“I can, I’ve been saving up money. For a new place and to get away with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Babe questions. He’s not mad, just curious.

“Surprise.” Gene shrugs, feeling his cheeks redden. He wasn’t planning on saying any of this, and now he feels like it was being forced out of him by some unknown force.

“I don’t deserve you.” Babe says, leaning across the table for a kiss. Gene kisses back eagerly, both quickly ignoring their meal in favor of sliding lips and traveling hands. 

Gene suddenly pulls away, leaving Babe staring up at him, eyes wide.

“I didn’t have any orange juice.” He blurts out.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Get back here and kiss me.” Babe says, tugging on his shirt.

“No, no, listen! In the fridge. I didn’t have any orange juice. I only had milk and apple juice, I remember using the orange juice up yesterday.” Gene explains.

“Then what are we drinking?”

“Fuck.” They say in unison, Babe getting up and running to the fridge, with Gene following right behind him.

Babe pulls the bottle out of the fridge, orange liquid sloshing inside of it. Lo and behold, there was no orange juice. Just the potion.

“I’m so sorry!” Babe says. “I was tired and just saw it and thought it was orange juice, oh my God, you’re gonna break up with me.” 

“No.” Gene says firmly, setting the bottle down and taking Babe’s hands between his. “I’m not going to break up with you.”

“What potion even was it?” Babe asks.

“Truth potion.”

Babe’s eyes widen. “Fuck.”

 

“You got something to hide from me, Babe?” Gene questions.

“I bought a ring.” He blurts out. Gene stairs back at him for a few seconds before Babe pulls away, grabbing his coat and running out of the apartment, terrified of Gene’s reaction. 

It takes a minute for Gene to process everything that just happened, and as soon as his mind catches up, he talks off after Babe. He gets down to the busy city street, looking around for the telltale tuft of red hair, but it's nowhere in sight.

Gene runs down the street, knowing exactly where to go. There was a small park within walking distance, near the edge of the city. It was deserted at almost all times, probably because from the outside it just looked like a plain patch of trees, but once you got inside the mini-forest, it opened up into a beautiful clearing. They had went to the forest for their first date, it being a favorite location of Babes. 

He’s there within fifteen minutes, following the winding path. He gets to the edge of the clearing and sees him. 

Babe is sitting down on one of the benches, eyes towards the sky. Gene runs over to him, standing next to the bench.

“I’m afraid to say anything.” Babe chuckles, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“Babe.” Gene says, trying to get his attention. Babe continues looking up at the sky. “Babe, stand up and look at me.”

Babe is reluctant but does as he is told. They stand face to face before Gene drops down onto one knee, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a ring. He holds it up to Babe, “Will you marry me?”

“You bought a fucking ring too?” Babe cries out, pulling his own engagement ring out of his jacket pocket.

“I wasn’t planning on asking right now, but it seems like a good time. You know, truth potion and everything.” Gene shrugs.

“Yes. Yes I will marry you. I love you.” Babe says, tears now falling down his cheeks. He drops down next to Gene, engulfing him in a hug.

“I love you so much.” Gene whispers into his ear, wanting to hold him close for the rest of his life.


End file.
